Bad Habits
by DoomedSometimes
Summary: Norma and Alex have a fight because bad habits are hard to break. After a fight comes a reconciliation.


**A/N: Season 5 is kicking my muse hard. I needed a happy story where Norma is alive and being her annoying and adorable self and Alex is being the adoring husband that understands and loves her for who she is, including the bad stuff. I still love these two with all my heart. I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

"Alex." She called to him in a frustrated but somewhat calm voice.

He didn't reply.

"Alex!" She yelled after him.

He didn't stop walking away from her.

"ALEX!" She yelled louder when he didn't even turn around to look at her.

She watched from the balcony as he went down the long concrete stairs, got into his SUV and drove off. Her first instinct was to run after him, to drive like a maniac following his patrol car to the station or to wherever he was going and make a scene there. All this was his fault and now he was playing the indignant one. She wanted to run after him, but then she thought against it; if he wanted to be angry, she could be angrier. If he wanted to play, she would… and she will win.

* * *

Norma looked at her reflection in the full length mirror of her bedroom and felt a little strange. She hasn't worn this dress in quite some time. In fact the last time she wore it was that fateful night of her first date with Zach Shelby. Even though it still fits her perfectly, seeing it now paired with her short baby blonde hair instead of the longer sandy blonde style she had the last time she had this on, she has to admit it looks… different. She looks different. A year or two older, yes, but she also thinks she looks better; and she feels happier and sexier.

Other times when she needed to feel particularly sexy she would wear this dress. It is not entirely out of her customary fashion of flowery patterns and full skirts, but it's decisively more modern, the wrap style of it sexier, less demure. Its length reaches just above her knees and it shows more cleavage than all her other dresses or shirts. The last time she wore it was with the definite intention of seduction, and it had worked splendidly, like she knew it would. She now feels a twinge in her heart, for that brief relationship (if you can even call it that) that ended atrociously too. The sadness is not for the man for whom she wore this dress last, but for the hurt he caused her; taking her from infatuation to passion, to disillusionment and disgust in a matter of a few weeks.

But today she knows she doesn't need this dress to seduce. She knows in her heart that what she wants and needs and craves is already entirely hers. She feels prouder and surer of herself these days. That may be related to the man currently taking a shower in her bathroom, the same man who made love to her last night and every single night he's been with her, the man who makes her scream with passion, and laugh with his bad unicorn jokes. Her husband. Alex Romero. She smiles at herself in the mirror and shakes her head a little; lately she's been feeling like she's 20 again, all filled with hope and ideas and dreams. All because this man has lifted the gray curtain that was her past, made her believe in love again and in the possibility of finding happiness when all she'd ever known until him was sadness.

She hears the running water stop and takes another look at her rather somewhat brazen outfit for today. She wonders what Alex will think about the little number, he has never seen it, but it is laundry day and she has nothing else to wear. In fact, if she doesn't go to the dry cleaners today to pick up all her vintage dresses she will be walking around naked tomorrow. Something she thinks Alex wouldn't mind at all.

Norma sees from the reflection on the mirror when Alex enters the bedroom, taking a look at her, and then continues to get dressed like nothing out of the ordinary is happening. She turns around, goes to her vanity to put her earrings on and then announces she's going downstairs to prepare breakfast.

10 minutes later Norma has scrambled eggs almost ready, coffee brewing, and toasts and jelly on the table. Alex comes into the kitchen going straight to the coffee maker.

"Here, honey. Let me do that for you." Norma says quickly grabbing a mug and pouring the hot liquid into it; black, one sugar, just the way he likes it. He's watching her every move intently and when she offers him the mug he smiles happily at her.

"Thank you." He replies and sips his coffee. She turns her attention back to the pan where the eggs are ready now.

Norma knows Alex has to be at the office early today, he had told her yesterday, so she makes quick work of everything while Alex sets two plates at the table. They sit to eat their breakfast.

"What are your plans for today?" He asks before taking a big bite of food.

"Mmm. I'm going to the dry cleaners to pick up my clothes, then to the market to buy some groceries for tonight's dinner. I need to get some hair products too so I'll swing by the beauty store. Oh! And I also have to go to the library to return those books." Norma mentions in between soft delicate bites of her smaller portion of scrambled eggs.

Alex had teased her about doing such an old-fashioned thing as taking books out of the library and added he would be happy to pay for any books she wanted. But Norma had told him she liked going to the small library in town and perusing used books and seeing people. He then felt bad for teasing her and for forgetting that, while he got to go to work she spent most of her days alone at home (aside from taking care of the casual guest staying at the motel) now that Norman and Dylan were both gone, and he never mentioned it again. On the contrary, he started asking her to bring books for him too and it gave them more topics of conversation about their current selections and lazy Sunday afternoons spent reading, or trying to, as their reading often turned to lovemaking, books forgotten on the floor for more active indulgences.

Norma finishes eating first, stands up and starts clearing the table. When she fusses closer to him, bending over a little to retrieve his now empty plate, she catches him looking at her cleavage. 'OK, so he's not as oblivious to this dress as I thought,' she thinks while she watches him. He keeps looking at the swell of her breasts visible at the deep V of her neckline while he finishes his coffee and then looks up to her face.

They hold each other's gaze for a minute, a challenge, but duty calls and he has to leave for work. Norma stands upright at the same time he pushes his chair back and stands up too, getting closer to her, breathing her in. Alex puts his coffee mug back on the table.

"Have a good day. See you tonight." He presses a promising kiss on her lips, then invades her personal space even more, puts his mouth close to her ear and whispers.

"That dress is dangerous."

Before she can say anything else, he grabs his leather jacket, smiles devilishly at her and leaves.

* * *

It was just after breakfast when the unthinkable had happened; she called him in a state of fury, and he drove back to the house to see what was going on. Upon arriving and seeing that Norma's 'emergency' was not an emergency at all he told her as much. She got angrier, throwing words around like daggers and screaming at the top of her lungs. She even told him to get out of the house. So he did. He left silently, leaving her alone in the balcony calling after him.

Norma made herself busy the rest of the day by running her errands. Even though it was spring she made sure to wear a light scarf over the collar of her burgundy coat. It was, after all, still daylight and she didn't want to be showing off a scandalous amount of cleavage all around town.

She went about her business; picking her dresses at the dry cleaners, doing her shopping, and thinking about Alex. By 5pm Norma had not called or texted him, and he hadn't called or texted her either, which only made her angrier.

'If he thinks I'll be the good ol' wife waiting for him at home when he gets back he is sorely mistaken.' Norma thought as she angrily snatched her purse and left the house.

* * *

Alex had been angry too but mostly frustrated. Only Norma would make such a scene about something so mundane. After her frantic call, he had arrived back to his office and worked the rest of the day in a grumpy mood courtesy of her morning outburst. He decided he needed a drink before arriving at the house tonight.

He didn't call or text her all day, not out of spite, but wanting to let her cool down. Maybe she'd come to realize how stupid her fight was and let bygones be bygones. He was still sometimes bewildered at how her moods could change from one minute to the next. She was like a street light; her easy greens jumping to fiery reds without a boring yellow intermediate; caution to the wind, and you better be ready for collision if you were not mindful of those quickly changing colors.

He grabbed his leather jacket and left his office in search of some much needed liquor.

* * *

Alex arrived at _Chiquita's_ , the only Mexican restaurant bar in town, not sure why. He was not fond of the colorful decoration or the often loud music but he was in the mood for a cold beer to lighten up his sour mood and this place had the best in town.

When he was reaching the bar, he stopped dead in his tracks, for there, perched on the high stool was none other than his wife: Norma Bates in all her luminous glory. He felt the need to laugh out loud; his disposition improving instantly upon seeing her. Since when did Norma frequent this place?

She had her back to him and was sitting alone, one empty stool on either side of her, but just when he was close to hearing distance, a man approached her.

"Hey, doll. Still here? Do you want another one?" The man offered pointing at her drink.

"No. I told you before; I'm paying for my own drinks, but thanks." He heard Norma politely decline.

Alex rounded the stool next to Norma and sat down with nothing more than a sharp 'excuse me' thrown between her and the man.

"Dani. Beer, please." He called out quickly to the waitress.

Norma looked at him, eyes wide in surprise. He looked at her calmly, like finding her alone in this Mexican bar was an everyday occurrence.

"Hello there." He said to her, his smile reaching his eyes.

"Hi, yourself." She returned the smile.

"Hey! Do you think that because you're the Sheriff you get first dibs at women at the bar?" The man barked irritated.

"No." He took a swig of the beer that Dani had just put in front of him. "But the fact that I'm her husband does. Now scram." Alex saw the man looking at Norma for confirmation to what he had said. He then looked at Norma, who shrugged showing the man the back of her hand and the ring on her finger in the most adorable and funny kind of way, like only Norma could. Alex chuckled.

"Just my luck. Hottest chick at the bar and she's the Sherriff's wife." The man muttered under his breath and left them alone.

Norma and Alex couldn't help but exchange a look and a conspiratorial smile. She shook her head at the absurdity of it all.

"How did you find me?" Norma asks as she takes a sip of her margarita.

"I was not looking for you." Alex answers dryly but without anger.

"Oh?"

"I wanted a beer. This place has the ones I like." He says calmly as he takes another sip from his beer bottle.

"What are you doing here?" He adds looking directly at her.

"I needed a drink too."

She keeps sipping her pink drink. He nods at her.

After a few minutes have passed, he asks her a question without looking at her, more of an afterthought. "Are you okay? I mean, are you not angry anymore?"

"Why would I be angry? The fact that you did what you did, again? Or the fact that you left this morning, after ignoring me?"

"Norma. I told you I was sorry." He hears her making a 'pfft' sound but keeps going. "And I had to go back to work. You called me in some sort of hysterics; I drove back to the house, saw you were not in danger, and went back to work. The work that, you know, pays for my living expenses?"

Norma opens her mouth to talk when Dani brings over a gigantic plate of nachos.

"Here's your order, ma'am. Do you want to seat at a table now that you're a party of two?" Dani gushes with a big bright smile at her own wonderful idea and even though Norma wants to say 'no' she can't be mad at the waitress for being good at her job.

"Yeah… okay."

The waitress quickly maneuvers outside of the bar section and places the nachos on top of a nearby small table.

"Thanks." Norma tells her and the young woman nods happily.

Alex helps her get down from the high stool, giving her his hand for support. They walk to the table and he takes his jacket off, looking her up and down like he hadn't seen her just this morning. Norma puts her coat and purse on the opposite chair and they sit down.

"Were you really planning on eating all that by yourself?" He asks with a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Yes, and the burritos and Mexican rice I ordered too." Norma answers just in time for Dani to arrive bringing the rest of the food order to the table, along with napkins and utensils.

"Really?" Alex says looking amusedly between her face and at the amount of food she had ordered obviously for herself since she had no idea he would be coming here tonight too.

Norma shrugs. "I didn't eat lunch or cook dinner; so go ahead, eat now because there's nothing ready at home." She comments and he just laughs inwardly.

Norma orders another margarita. Alex has no idea how many she has drank already but she doesn't seem drunk at all. He orders another beer too and they keep eating.

"So, are we going to talk about it?" He asks after they had finished half the nachos and Norma seems more relaxed.

"No."

"Norma, I said I was sorry. What more do you want?"

"How about stop leaving the damn seat up!"

"I told you this morning, I just forgot about it." He offers quietly.

"Yes, I saw it when I went upstairs after doing the morning dishes, thank you for reminding me."

"Do you think I did it to purposely make you angry?"

"No, but the other night you left it up too. I went to pee in the middle of the night and almost fell down the toilet hole!"

"You're so dramatic." He laughs genuinely.

"Oh, really? I'm dramatic?"

"Yes, you are." He sees her brow arch up. "But I love you anyway."

Her demeanor changes instantly at his words.

"Norma, I've been a bachelor all my life." He tries to explain.

"You were married once." She interrupts him defiantly.

"Yes, for six months. That didn't give me enough time to change bad habits, ok? I haven't had the necessity to remember to leave the seat down for women…" He sees the glare in her eyes again. "But now that I know it is so important to _you_ , I promise, again, I'll be more careful." He looks at her waiting for a response.

She takes a big bite of her burrito and chews slowly, like she's pondering her answer.

"And you left. You must have heard me calling after you." She sounds resentful.

"Because you asked me to leave. I was just merely doing what you asked me to do. I was giving you space. And I had no more time to fight; I had to go back…"

"Back to work, yes I know." She finishes for him exasperated. After a pause she looks up at him. "Fine."

"Am I forgiven now?"

"Yes."

He looks pleased.

"You're not forgiven, though." He tells her.

"What? Why? What did _I_ do?"

"You called me at work, made it sound like you were having a crisis at home. You scared me. I left work. Got home. Found you angry because of a toilet seat. You told me to get out of the house."

After a few seconds of silence, both of them looking directly into each other's eyes, they burst out laughing. Full on loud, happy, ridiculous laughter.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Alex. Please forgive me." She pleads after her laughter has calmed down a little bit, reaching for his hand across the table.

He nods at her. "You're forgiven."

She smiles sadly.

"What is it?" He asks with a hint of concern at her suddenly sad expression.

"Sometimes… I know you're not him, but sometimes I fight out of bad habits too. Nothing was easy with Sam, not even the damn toilet seat discussion." He understands now her fit from this morning. He would never know all the horrors she must have gone through with her late husband and he certainly doesn't want to trigger any bad memories in her, especially about something he can correct so easily.

"And… I'm sorry. I know you're almost damn perfect!" She laughs incredulously and wipes the few tears that have escaped her eyes. "But I'm scared that is all going to go away." Norma looks at him with so much love in her shining sapphire eyes it takes his breath away.

"I'm not going anywhere. I've been here for you through Norman's ordeal, now he's being taken care of, and I will keep being here for you. Dylan is happy. We're happy." He tries to assuage her fears.

"Sometimes when I wake up and you're not in bed next to me I'm scared it was all a dream."

"It is not a dream. And I told you already, it's not a movie."

"But I keep screwing things up. Look what I did today."

"You're not screwing anything up. I love you."

"You're so good to me."

"And you're good to me. We deserve each other."

That has the desire effect and a smile lights up her face, her frown disappears. They go back to their drinks and food for a little while and then Alex speaks again.

"I see you're still wearing that dress." He says pointing his chin towards her.

"Yes. Why?" She snaps. Please let him never be like Sam, she thinks and feels instantly anxious. Sam would get judgmental of everything she ever wore. He used to call her a 'whore' whenever she showed a little cleavage or her skirt was too short for his liking. He always made her feel so cheap.

"I like it." That's all he comments and she releases a shaky breath, instantly relieved. Of course Alex would never be like Sam.

"But I told you… that dress is dangerous." He repeats his morning words to her. He is leaning back on the chair, one arm draped over the back of the seat, looking relaxed. Beer in hand, he raises it to her and takes a sip, eyes roaming all over her.

She has always thought of this dress as her secret weapon, she knows she's attractive and that she used to wear this dress to put herself on display; something to look and desire. But she doesn't need to do that with Alex. He finds her beautiful no matter what she's wearing. Even when he is looking at her like he is doing now, as if he wants to devour her whole, she doesn't feel cheap at all. Unlike Sam who suffocated her with his presence whenever he came close to her, Alex's dark gaze makes her feel warm all over and she breathes easily, filling her lungs with calm clear air. She always feels safe with him.

"How so?" She whispers.

"It makes you look good enough to eat."

He suddenly stands up, taking one last long swallow of his beer, his Adam's apple bobbing with the movement, and she is transfixed by him; by his words to her, by his own masculine beauty. Maybe it's her own projection, maybe it's her love and admiration for him, but she is sure the feeling is mutual. She is not his possession for sexual release, she is his fountain to drink, a deep well of love, and he is hers.

"Come on. Let's dance." She is taken aback by his sudden change of tactic. She was sure he would offer to take her home now. He extends his hand for her to take. She could never say no to him.

"Nobody here is dancing." She still protests.

"Do you care?" She is touched by his boyish exuberance, takes his hand and lets him lead her to the dance floor.

The dance floor is nothing more than a square space behind the tables, but it provides the perfect mix of simulated privacy and room to move. Not that they're moving too much as it is. There's a soft song playing, but because is in Spanish, Norma can't understand a word the singer is saying. Nonetheless, she enjoys the opportunity to wrap her arms tightly around Alex's neck and rest her head on his shoulder. His arms are enveloping her, holding her close to him.

"What does the song say?" Norma is curious, because she likes the song, even though she has no idea what the words mean, the universal vernacular of music enveloping her ears.

"He's singing about everything he would do for her. How he will move mountains and cross rivers just to be with her. He says he loves her."

She caresses the base of his neck, running her hands though his hair and sighs into him.

"I guess 'I love you' is the same in every language, huh? Something beautiful and powerful that makes you do crazy things." She adds in a wistful tone.

She moves her head back to look into his eyes and they approach each other slowly and kiss. He tastes the mix of tequila and fruity flavors in her mouth, decides that he likes it and kisses her again. She hears the electric guitar and battery on the song pick up, the song has reached its crescendo and so have they. Their kiss turns ferocious in a matter of seconds. She can feel him starting to get hard against her belly. She wants him, now.

They stop kissing and even though nobody is paying attention to them, they feel their faces blushing; she bites her lower lip and just nods to him when he asks 'Do you want to get out of here?'

* * *

Upon closing the entrance door behind them, Alex turns on one light, the hallway illuminated while the rest of the house stays dark.

Norma is walking towards the stairs when Alex takes the string at her waist and tugs on it and instantly her dress comes loose. She looks back at him in surprise. He's smiling like the cat that ate the canary, or at least is about to.

"How long have you been planning on doing that?"

"Since I saw you wearing it this morning."

She looks down at herself, her dress now two flaps of fabric held together only by the still attached string, her pale skin and lacy lingerie visible now.

She feels him closing the few steps that separate them and when he is in front of her, he puts his hands on her waist, inside the dress, touching her bare skin. They kiss again, picking up quickly with the haste and passion they felt at the bar. Norma breaks the kiss and turns around to start walking up the stairs, but Alex is quicker, and grabs her hips from behind. She is not two steps up when he wraps one arm around her mid-section while the other hand starts caressing her thigh, going up until he buries his hand in between her legs.

She hisses. He groans.

Norma pushes her ass into Alex's hips, and arches her back at the feel of his hand in her most intimate part, pushing her breasts forward at the same time. Alex grinds his hardness into the curve of her ass, his other arm moving up to tease her breasts through her bra, his right hand doing wonders on her heated center.

"Can't wait. Here. Please." Is all Alex can manage to say in between placing feverish kisses on her neck.

She turns around in his arms again, and even though Alex is sad to lose the touch of her burning heat, he is happy to kiss her lips again, to interlace his hands in her hair and push her slowly towards the wall, until he has her pressed between it and his body.

Norma makes quick work of divesting him of his jacket and shirt, wanting to feel his skin on hers. Her hands go to his belt; swiftly undoing his zip and fly too. Alex then drops to his knees, and places an open mouth kiss on her lower belly, just above her dark purple panties. He looks up to her, her mouth is open and her chest is heaving with the force of her breathing as she looks down at him. He hooks his fingers on her underwear and slips them down her legs. She's still wearing her shoes, her dress opened and disarrayed, and Alex slowly starts running his hands up her legs, feeling her get restless, impatient. He continues caressing up the inside of her thigh until he reaches the place he wants to taste, so he does, and gives her one long slow lick that makes her shudder completely and just about makes her come right then and there.

"Alex…" She moans in response and grabs his hair, tugging him up. She kisses him ferociously, opening her mouth and invading his own with her tongue. He responds the same way and together they push his pants and boxers out of the way just enough to set him free.

He grabs her leg and hoists her up, while she wraps her legs around his hips, holding onto his neck and shoulders. She guides him into her, and they both groan when he buries himself in her hot and wet depth.

Their pacing starts slow but quickly becomes frantic, they know they won't last long, but it is oh so delicious. Alex grabs the cups of her bra and tugs them down, releasing her breasts, wanting to see and feel them pushed against his chest.

She throws her head back, her moans sounding like a non-stop prayer, and he keeps the movements of his hips at an unrelenting pace, until he hears the sweet sound of her release and feels her body shaking violently around him. He follows her moments later, burying his groans and his face against her neck.

After a few minutes, he gently slips out of her and lowers her legs down. She doesn't let go of him, neither does he. When their breathing returns to normal their spent bodies start sliding down the wall until they just flop on the floor. He tucks himself into his pants again, while she merely covers her lower part with one flap of her dress to pass for modesty, not bothering to fix her bra or putting on her underwear. Alex wraps his arm around her shoulders, and Norma cuddles onto him, her own hand resting on his chest.

"Alex?"

"What?" He answers as he gently rubs her arm up and down.

"I loved that Mexican bar, and having wild sex against the wall at the foot of the stairs. Can we do that again sometime?"

"We can do all that, Norma. Anytime you want."

"Alex?"

"Hmm?" He sounds half asleep already.

"I love you. Don't ever forget it."

"I won't. And I love you too." He kisses the top of her head.

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"You're gonna have to carry me upstairs."

"Your wish is my command."

And he did just that.


End file.
